


The Amazing Race

by ace_writergirl



Category: Glee, S - Fandom, The Amazing Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: Santana and Brittany head into the final few rounds of The Amazing Race. Will they make it? Will they win the $1 million grand prize??
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Amazing Race

**Author's Note:**

> So found this ol’ fic that I wrote years ago but never posted lol. Some knowledge of how The Amazing Race works would help with understanding the flow of this story. I love both these shows :)  
> NSFW cos apparently I’m incapable of not writing smut.

Santana Lopez squinted left, right, left again and right again up and down the crazy busy street.

“Where the fuck…?” she mumbled to herself.

“Santana!”

She whirled around and was almost toppled over by her racing partner and girlfriend of seven years, Brittany Pierce.

“Britt, what-“

“This is getting ridiculous, Santana,” Brittany said in exasperation, pushing her blonde hair back underneath her woollen hat. “You can’t do this by yourself. We are not one of those couples on this race. We’re a team.”

Santana bit her lip and looked away from her girlfriend’s beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just… We’re definitely last and if we don’t find this damn Detour soon, we’re going to get sent home for sure.”

Brittany sighed and grabbed hold of Santana’s free hand – her other one was clutching their clue tightly.

“Honey, I know that winning is important to you. It’s important to me too. We would never have started this thing if we didn’t want to win.” She took a breath. “But our number one focus should still be each other. I’ve never been to Scotland before, yet you thought it was okay to just rush away from me after we got the clue.”

“I know.”

“This place is nuts. What if I’d lost you, Santana? Please, you can’t do that to me again. Okay?”

Santana looked up, crushing guilt racing through her body. How could she lose focus all the time? Britt was right; they were in the damn race together.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, stuffing the clue into her jacket pocket so that she could pull her girlfriend closer to her. She rested their foreheads together. “I don’t want to let you down.”

Brittany pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Your pity parties don’t work on me. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know that as long as we do our best, you could never let me down. But this?” She gestured around them, “This is what will make us lose. We’re a team and we need to stay a team.”

Santana nodded. “You’re right, Britt. I mean, duh. You’re always right. And I’m sorry. I let my competitiveness cloud my mind and lost my focus.”

“Do you have it back?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea where we even are.”

Brittany glanced over Santana’s shoulder and smiled. “Honey, you just need to open your eyes.” She pressed a brief kiss to Santana’s cheek and turned her around.

“Oh,” Santana murmured, feeling like an idiot.

Not even blinking, she followed Brittany as they took the steps up to the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh where they’d been informed their Detour awaited them. She smiled briefly at the doorman, wondering how in the hell he wasn’t freezing in his kilt. February wasn’t exactly warm weather.

“There’s the kitchen,” Brittany said, pointing.

“This is definitely the one we want to do, right?” Santana asked, following her girlfriend.

“Babe, it’s waitressing and food. We’re pros. Those two years of struggling in New York are about to pay off.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

Brittany threw her a knee-weakening smile and Santana blushed.

“San, there are still other teams here!” Brittany whispered excitedly, depositing her bag next to four other bags.

The kitchen area was getting quite crowded and the couple saw that some of their opponents were in costume.

“Babe, you’re serving so I think you need to get dressed up,” Santana stated, shrugging out of her thick jacket. She walked over to a vacant table laden with various plates of delicious-looking food. She tried not to think about how hungry she was, having not had anything to eat since the previous night on their plane into London.

_Focus!_

She leaned down and inhaled the different dishes. Her grandmother had been an amazing cook and taught Santana well. Brittany loved how Santana cooked different things all the time and experimented with food they’d never even heard of. It always managed to come out wonderfully.

“Santana, could you tell us what your strategy is?” their producer that had been partnered with their team for the race asked.

“Uh, same as always, I guess. Kill this task and head onto the next one.”

“You and Brittany seem to have some kind of superpower when it comes to completing Detours and Road Blocks.”

Santana chuckled. “It’s because we trust each other. We know our own strengths and weaknesses as well as each other’s. We’ve been together long enough that we’re not scared to point that out. And because of that, we complement each other.”

“Good luck.”

Santana smiled. “Thanks.”

“Ready, babe?”

Dark eyes turned just a little darker as she saw her beautiful girlfriend in a pristine white shirt that accentuated her sexy body perfectly with black pants that hugged her tight ass and heels that just made Santana want to devour her whole.

“Easy tiger,” Brittany chuckled. “Focus.”

“I am,” Santana teased back. “You look so hot.”

Brittany winked and blew on her nails.

“Okay, you get the orders and I’ll familiarise myself,” Santana told her.

“You’re so sexy when you’re all bossy,” Brittany flirted, spinning on her feet and skipping out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Santana’s eyes were momentarily glued to her pert ass before she shook herself back to the present.

“You’re not getting through this one so easily, Santana,” a voice grumbled next to her.

“Keep telling yourself that, Puck. Britt and I haven’t spent longer than half an hour at any Detour or Road Block in this race. Jealousy makes you nasty.”

“What are you, five?”

Santana just smiled to herself. She knew that the other teams were green with envy at how she and Britt always made up so much time at the tasks.

_Focus!_

She glanced at the menu with all the different dishes and then started smelling each one again, taking the time to let the flavours waft through her senses. She knew that Britt was getting the orders from the table they’d been assigned. The dishes were traditionally Scottish so they weren’t very familiar with the names or flavours. But Santana had a nose and Britt had the personality. Britt would be spending a few extra minutes getting as much information about the dish from the guests by the way they pronounced the words. Her girl was a genius linguist. She was in the process of getting her doctorate in Linguistics. She spoke seven different languages. Santana had often said on camera that the only reason they were still in the race was because of her girl’s excellent communication skills.

“Okay, so this is what I have,” Brittany announced, moving around to the same side of the table as Santana. She showed Santana her list of orders and Santana quickly picked out the ones she was sure matched what the guests wanted. There was always a clue in the name of a dish about its flavour and Brittany had already written down the base meaning of each word, making it easier for them to figure out which dish belonged to which name.

“You got everything, babe?” she asked, smirking with pride as Brittany balanced six plates; three on each arm.

“Easy peasy,” Brittany replied with a wink.

Santana giggled. God, she was so in love with her girlfriend. She never thought that things could get better between them, but every time they hit a little rough patch, their love just seemed to grow. It was the best feeling in the world. She took a moment to glance up and saw Finn, Puck’s frat brother, walk into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. She rolled her eyes. The only reason that they had reached the final four in the race was because of their physicality and some sheer dumb luck. On the other side of them was a very flustered looking Rachel, who was moving plates around while her partner, Kurt, tried to point out what he thought was the right dish.

 _Asian Fusion must have already left_ , she mused. _Or they did the kilt making Detour._ Tina and Mike Chang were a force to be reckoned with. They were smart, savvy and physically compatible. They were easily the team to beat in the competition. They’d already arrived first at the various checkpoints an incredible six times.

She smiled as she remembered the first leg and how sweet it had been to step onto the mat first and claim that awesome vacation to Hawaii. She knew that she and Britt would absolutely love that week-long trip without cameras in their faces and having to always worry about how quickly they needed to get to their next destination.

She reached down to where she’d dropped her jacket and pulled it on, getting ready to head out. She didn’t even know for sure if she and Brittany had got the orders right, but she had the utmost confidence in her girl. Brittany was _the_ people’s person. Like, if there was a seminar for becoming a people’s person, Brittany would be the keynote speaker.

“Feeling confident?” the producer asked.

Santana just smiled. “My girl is super talented.”

At that moment, the kitchen door opened and Brittany came jogging through with a big smile and a yellow envelope.

“Told ya,” Santana said smugly. She reached for Brittany and pulled her in her a quick hug and kiss. “Good job, babe. You get dressed and I’ll get our stuff.”

“Okay. Love you!”

“Love you too,” she replied with a chuckle.

Santana grabbed both their bags and headed for the door. As she waited, she opened the envelope and smiled. Checkpoint. She was dying for a comfortable bed.

“What’s it say?” Brittany asked, slightly out of breath.

“Find one of the many buses on Princes Street that will take you to Ocean Terminal. Find the Royal Yacht Brittania, your next checkpoint. Warning; the last team to check in may be eliminated.”

“A yacht just for us?” Brittany asked with a giggle and a squeal.

Santana laughed along with her. “I think it was a yacht for the Queen or Prince or something.”

“Yeah, well they stole our name.”

“Nah, our name is all ours, babe.”

Brittany sent Santana another knee-weakening smile, which caused Santana to blush once more.

“Come on,” she mumbled, threading their fingers together.

“Princes Street was the one we were just on, right?” Brittany asked, shivering slightly as they exited the Balmoral Hotel and back into the icy February air.

“Yeah, it’s this one as far as I know,” Santana replied. “Oh!” She pointed at a pink bus driving past. “That bus says Ocean Terminal.”

“This road only has buses, though. The clue said find one of the _many_ buses.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Babe, we’ve been in this position before,” Brittany said patiently, looking both ways before crossing the street quickly. “We’ve lost time travelling because we don’t read the clue properly.”

“Or just because we get the most clueless cab drivers of all time.”

“Well, these are bus drivers. They only have one route. It’s not like they can get lost. We just have to make sure that we get on the _right_ bus. Buses can take different routes to get to the same destination.”

“Okay,” Santana grumbled. “I hope this works.”

“Smile, Grouchy McGrouchypants,” Brittany teased.

“I’m just sick of always fighting for last place, Britt.”

“We just need to stay positive, okay?”

Santana looked at Brittany’s sparkling eyes and couldn’t help but smile. “Okay.”

* * *

“There!” Santana called, spotting Phil standing in front of a pretty spectacular ship.

She and Brittany sprinted along the dock and skidded to a stop once they reached the red mat.

“Brittany and Santana,” Phil began, his tone sombre.

“Oh, no,” Santana whispered.

Brittany’s hand found hers and clutched it tightly.

“You are the last team to arrive.”

Santana turned into Brittany’s shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. To come so far and fall so short of that final three spot was so bittersweet.

“It’s okay, honey,” Brittany whispered, but Santana could tell that she was disappointed too.

“I’m happy to tell you that this is the last non-elimination leg and that you are both still in the race.”

Santana pulled back and stared at Phil. “What?”

He grinned. “You’re still in the race!”

“You suck,” she muttered, lightly punching his arm.

“Stop the violence,” Brittany scolded, grabbing both of Santana’s hands to hold in her own. “Phil, is this for real?”

“You think I’d joke about a non-elimination?”

“So we’re still in it? We still have a chance to win?” Santana asked.

“You betcha.”

“Britt!” Santana shouted, suddenly ecstatic. She picked her up and spun her around.

“So I take it you’re happy?” Phil asked once Brittany’s feet were back on the ground.

“Hell yes,” Santana said with a big smile. “I mean, it sucks that we’re last, but I’m loving this adventure so much and I don’t want it to end.”

“Aww,” Brittany cooed, kissing Santana’s cheek.

“So, once again, you guys flew through the Road Block and Detour, but caught some unlucky breaks on the travelling portions.”

“We just need to keep clearer heads,” Santana said firmly, looking up at her girlfriend. “I lose focus too much and the time that it takes Britt to bring me back costs us time racing. So I need to work on that.”

She felt Brittany squeeze her waist. “It was tough when we got caught in the traffic for that accident, but that’s life. I mean, this is a race that a handful of people are doing while the rest of the world goes on with their lives. We can’t expect to have the roads clear just because we’re in a hurry, you know? It’s part and parcel of being in this race.”

“Well said,” Phil remarked with a grin. “So you’ve been in this position once before on the race. You know that there’s going to be a Speed Bump on the next leg.”

“It won’t deter us,” Santana said confidently. “We started last on that leg and ended third. This time, we’re going for first.”

“Yeah,” Brittany agreed. “I’d like to think we’ve run this race pretty well so far so I think that we deserve to be in the final leg of the race.”

“I’ll let you girls grab a good night’s sleep,” Phil said, gesturing with his hand where the girls needed to go.

After recapping the leg for about an hour with the production team, they grabbed some dinner. After eating slowly and catching up with the remaining teams, Santana and Brittany headed gratefully up to their room. The second their door closed, Santana found her back against it and her girlfriend’s delicious body pressed against her in the best of ways.

“Hi,” Brittany whispered with a loving smile.

Santana matched it. “Hi.”

They both leaned in and their lips met, tenderly at first, but it didn’t take long for their passion to fuel the fire. Santana relished the checkpoints where she and Brittany could truly express their love for each other behind closed doors. They had always had a very active sex life, so to go a few days at a time without being intimate was something that they struggled with.

She walked Brittany over to one of the beds in the room and gently laid her down, ensuring that their lips remained fused. Their favourite dance began, clothes being removed without their bodies straying more than a few centimetres from each other; skin against skin, gasps echoing around the room. Santana took her time, moving her fingers inside her beautiful girlfriend and watching intently at the pleasure etched onto her face. Brittany’s eyebrows grew more and more furrowed as she was built up to her climax.

“S…Sant…oh,” Brittany moaned, her short nails digging into Santana’s shoulders.

Santana smiled, continuously working her fingers as she leaned down and kissed Brittany’s cheek, her lips travelling down the side of her face and into her neck. Brittany’s neck was a weak spot that Santana loved to exploit during their lovemaking. She was careful not to suck too hard so as to leave a mark because they were still being filmed every day, after all. But, their time behind closed doors was just for them.

It wasn’t long before Brittany was shaking beneath her. Once, twice, three times Santana worked her magic on her girlfriend to bring her the kind of pleasure she’d only ever dreamed of giving to one woman.

“I love you,” Brittany gasped, shivering as Santana brought your down for the third time.

“And I love you, Britt. So, so much.”

Santana rested her head on Brittany’s chest as the blonde got her breath back. She traced random patterns on the pale skin that she just never seemed to get enough of. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that Brittany was hers.

_I’m the luckiest girl in the world._

“What are you thinking so hard about, beautiful?” Brittany murmured once her breathing had eased a bit.

Santana lifted her head and looked into gorgeous blue eyes.

“Just thanking whatever lucky stars brought you to me. You are so incredible, Britt. I don’t even think there are words to describe just how amazing you are. You are everything good in this miserable, stinking world and I feel like sometimes I take you for granted.”

The second those words left Santana’s mouth, Brittany’s strong arms were pulling her closer so that their faces were millimetres apart.

“Now you listen to me, Santana Lopez. I did not stick around this long to hear you talk yourself down. You are wonderful, probably more wonderful than you could ever dream you could be. You have always thought that I’m too good for you, although I have no idea why. You _do_ deserve me, San, and you deserve every happiness that we have together. What we’ve accomplished together, not just in New York, but on this race, is testament to that. You are wonderful. I am incredible. Together, we are perfect.”

Santana smiled, feeling suddenly sheepish for doubting herself. Brittany hated when she did it.

“I’m going to be better,” she vowed.

“Better at what? Giving me orgasms? You’re pretty much the world champion in that, babe.”

Santana giggled and leaned in to kiss Brittany’s neck. “I’m going to be better at being in sync with you for more than just the tasks on the next two legs.” Her lips travelled down slowly to Brittany’s breast. She could feel her girlfriend’s heart starting to pick up its pace as her tongue traced around the stiff nipple.

Brittany groaned in pleasure.

“But for right now, Miss Pierce, I am going to earn another championship belt.”

* * *

At six-forty the next morning, Santana blew into her cold hands as Brittany ripped open their first envelope.

“Make your way to the Royal Mile and find the bagpiper playing a familiar tune.”

“A familiar tune?” Santana queried, immediately taking Brittany’s hand as they headed towards the taxis.

“Why would the clue say a familiar tune? If he or she is playing a Scottish tune, it wouldn’t be familiar to us. So maybe it’s a more commercial song or something?” Brittany mused.

“You’re a genius, babe.” Santana kissed her cheek.

Brittany giggled and blushed in response. They found the road where they were told to catch a taxi and were surprised to find Puck and Finn standing there, looking frustrated.

“Babe, hold my bag. I’m gonna run inside the shopping centre to the information desk and see if I can find anything about The Royal Mile.”

“No problem. Good luck, Britt.”

“Thanks. Love you.”

Santana felt her cheeks heat up as Brittany jogged quickly away.

“You are so whipped, Santana.”

Santana cocked her head in contemplation, her eyes never leaving the love of her life. “When you find the person that matches your soul, being whipped doesn’t even matter.”

“Barf,” Puck laughed.

Ten minutes later, two cabs showed up and Brittany made it back just as they were pulling up to the curb.

“Great timing, babe.”

“I got a whole lot of information on all kinds of stuff in Scotland in case we go somewhere else,” Brittany reported.

“Great.” Santana popped the truck and deposited their bags before opening the door for her girlfriend to slide in first. “Hey, bud. Could you get us to The Royal Mile stat?”

“Aye, lass,” he replied with a grin.

The camera crew jumped in the cab and they were off.

* * *

Santana narrowed her eyes as she searched the eighteenth hole at St. Andrews where their final clue had said Phil would be. The thick drops of rain that kept falling into her eyes didn’t help.

“San, he’s next to the bunker!” Brittany squealed, pointing down the fairway.

“Let’s go.”

They dropped their bags, which landed with a splash on the tee, and sprinted down the long fairway. They were both very fit and even though the race had definitely tested their endurance, their fitness hadn’t decreased. If anything, it had increased.

As they neared the host, Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand and they skidded – literally skidded – to a halt in front of the mat. With big smiles, they jumped on it together.

“Santana and Brittany. What can I say?” Phil asked with a smile.

“Magic words, Phil. Come on,” Santana replied, jumping on her toes. She was totally wired.

“Very well. You are team number one!”

Both girls yelled in ecstasy and hugged each other tightly.

“I’m happy to inform you that as winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two from Travelocity to the beautiful skiing resort of Villars in Switzerland!”

“Excellent!’ Brittany cheered and Santana grinned. Her girl, among many other things, was a pro skier.

“Ladies, I have to ask. How on earth did you manage to get through a Road Block, a Detours _and_ a Speed Bump, and still end up first?”

Brittany looked at Santana, who grinned proudly.

“As soon as I saw the word dance in the Road Block, I knew Britt had to do it.”

“Yeah, Brittany, you definitely have some killer moves,” Phil commented.

Brittany lifted a shoulder. “I danced all through school. I did one year at Tisch, but decided I didn’t want a career in dancing.”

“And then the Detour, wow. I don’t think I have ever, in all my years of doing this, seen a Detour completed that quickly.” Phil shook his head in amazement. “It took some of the teams longer to do one that it did for you to do both the Detour and the Speed Bump.”

“Well, we were lucky that they were quite close together so we didn’t waste too much time getting to either one,” Santana explained. “And Britt and I were determined not to let our travelling issues take away our chances of finishing first on this leg.”

“So even though you started last _and_ had a Speed Bump, you were still gunning for first?” Phil asked.

“What’s the point of doing this race if your goal is to come second?” Brittany replied with a smirk.

“Well, ladies. A truly great leg run today. The Old Course Hotel is ready and waiting. Go and enjoy your rest period.”

“Thanks!” they chorused.

Regardless of the fact that the rain hadn’t let up, Brittany and Santana strolled back down the eighteenth hole to where they’d dropped their bags, just basking in the rush of a really well raced leg.

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” Brittany murmured.

Santana squeezed her hand. “You were unstoppable today, babe. But overall, I think we worked better as a team this leg than we have this whole race.”

“Possibly. Other than the first leg.”

“Yeah,” Santana mused.

They reached their bags and without Brittany saying anything, Santana grabbed both their bags and swung them onto her shoulders.

Brittany sighed and smiled at her lovingly. “I love you so much, Santana.”

“Love you too, Britt,” she replied with a wink.

Not bothering with the fact that they were meant to get back to the clubhouse and do their post-leg commentary, Santana let their bags drop to the ground again when Brittany gave her a look. She grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling their wet bodies flush with each other.

“You’re so hot,” Brittany mumbled, cradling Santana’s face in her hands before bringing their mouths together.

They traded deep kisses before being interrupted by their camera crew. Luckily, their producer and cameramen were used to them locking lips. They enjoyed expressing their love for each other in physical form.

Speaking of…

“Babe, do you think they’d allow us to shower before doing the interview?” Santana murmured against the wet skin of her girl’s neck.

Brittany shivered in response. “God, I hope so.”

Thankfully, their producer understood their reasoning of not wanting to get sick right before the final leg so he agreed to let them head back to the hotel first.

After some deliciously hot celebratory shower sex, the couple met their producer in front of the clubhouse on the eighteenth and went about their interview. As they were wrapping up, they saw a bedraggled Puck and Finn cross the finish line. By their body language after Phil’s standard speech, it looked like they were eliminated.

“So it’s Asian Fusion and Hummelberry against us in the final three,” Santana murmured. “Think we can take them, babe?”

“Easy peasy,” Brittany replied with a cocky smirk.

Santana dragged her back to the hotel for rounds three, four, five and six.

* * *

Their plane was about half an hour away from landing at JFK and Santana was going over their notes, familiarising herself with what they’d done the whole race.

“We’ve been to a shit load of places,” she murmured to herself, careful not to wake her sleeping beauty. The flight was eight hours, but Brittany had struggled to sleep after having only woken up from their rest period a few hours before their flight. Santana had encouraged it because she didn’t know how long their leg would be in New York, where they were headed for the last part of the race. A quick entry into the mile-high club halfway through their flight had helped her girlfriend slip into the realms of la la land for a bit.

“So, Santana, what do you think your chances are heading into this final portion of the race?” her producer asked quietly. He’d had to endure Santana’s wrath after waking Brittany up when she’d desperately needed the sleep after a double leg in Russia, so he knew better than to make the same mistake twice.

“Well, I think we definitely have the upper hand because we’re heading to the city where Britt and I live and work. We’ve travelled NYC flat. We know how the transport system works and how it doesn’t. We know shortcuts.” She nodded. “I think we have a really good chance of crossing that line first.”

“What would winning a million dollars mean for you?”

Santana looked at Brittany, a loving smile crossing her face. “It would mean being able to buy her the house she’s always wanted. It would mean I could quit my crappy job and focus on finishing my medical degree.”

“You’re very driven,” the producer commented.

“I have the best motivation,” Santana replied immediately.

“Best of luck. We’ll be behind you the whole way.” He winked and Santana rolled her eyes at the lame joke he pulled after every little interview.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, we’re beginning our descent. Air traffic isn’t too bad so we’re looking at about twenty minutes to the ground.”_

Santana pressed her body into Brittany’s side, knowing that feeling her would lessen the harsh wake up. “Baby,” she whispered, slipping her hand underneath Britt’s shirt and rubbing the stomach she loved so much. She kissed her shoulder. “Baby, time to wake up.”

Brittany blinked her eyes open and yawned. “How long?” she mumbled.

“Twenty minutes to ground.”

“’Kay.”

Within five minutes, Brittany was awake and looking rejuvenated. Santana smirked guiltily. Brittany would have gotten more sleep the previous night if Santana hadn’t coaxed her into two more rounds of sex than they usually had on the race. Twelve hours was a decent break, but they did need to eat and sleep. They’d forsaken sleep for sex before on the race and it had resulted in them coming last. That was the first non-elimination leg. Brittany had given her a good scolding after that.

“San, please don’t stress out about the challenge coming up. You have a good memory and we revise after every leg.”

“Plus, you have an eidetic memory,” Santana added. It was a fact they’d managed to keep from the other teams for the whole race, but both women knew that it was going to be that skill that would help them the most.

Santana and Brittany spent the last ten minutes on the plane in a reverence. They silently appreciated each other, appreciated where they’d been and what they’d accomplished, appreciated that they were still as strong as ever. They’d watched many seasons of _The Amazing Race_ where teams had turned on each other when things got tense. While Santana had had her fuck-up moments, Brittany had been there to remind her of who they were and who they _weren’t_. After hearing that they’d been chosen to be one of the teams, they’d sworn to never turn on each other. They’d had a few squabbles, but in seven years of absolute bliss, they’d never really had a major fight.

Santana liked to think that as different as they were, they complemented each other perfectly.

Brittany squeezed their linked hands. “Ready for this?”

“You have no idea.”

* * *

They raced from the airport to the subway and headed to Brooklyn Bridge, as per their clue’s instruction. They were first to the clue box halfway across the bridge and ripped it open.

“Your final challenge awaits you in Prospect Park,” Santana read out loud.

“Subway,” Brittany said immediately.

Santana nodded in agreement and took off after her. Asian Fusion were close on their heels. As they ran back along the bridge and through the streets to the Clark Street subway station, Brittany explained to their producer why they were going on the subway instead of taking a cab.

“Subways are more reliable. They have a fixed route. Cabs in Brooklyn are readily available but traffic is going to be crazy. I just hope it pays off.”

Half an hour later, Santana cursed to herself as she saw Asian Fusion already at the challenge at the Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Arch in Prospect Park.

“Don’t worry about it,” Brittany said, dropping her bag next to Tina and Mike’s. “They got lucky.”

Santana nodded and grabbed the clue. “You have visited eleven cities over the course of your travels. Find the word ‘hello’ in the language spoken in each city in the word search. Once the game master has cleared your answers, head to the finish line.”

Brittany squealed in excitement and Santana breathed a sigh of relief. No wonder they’d been encouraged to learn how to greet the natives in the language of the cities they were going to right at the beginning of the race.

“Babe, you got this. Oh my God, you’ve got this,” Santana gushed.

“Give me the notebook,” Brittany said and her girlfriend complied immediately. “You look for words so long.”

“Eleven words, okay.”

“First place we went to was Hawaii. Hello is _aloha_.”

“Got it,” Santana said, circling the word with the Sharpie provided.

“Toronto is English, so hello.”

“Got it.” Santana didn’t bother questioning Brittany. She trusted her implicitly. Plus, languages were _so_ Britt’s thing. Later, she’d probably explain her thought process on each one, even though the actual time it took her deciding was a few seconds.

“Sapporo. Ainu. Um… _He_. I’m guessing it’s just the informal version. San, can you see the word _irankarapte_?”

_Holy crap. My girl is just the most fucking awesome genius of all the geniuses ever._

“Sorry, babe. But I do see _he._ I’ll check and make sure it’s not part of any ‘hello’.”

“Okay. Kolkata. Bengali. That’s tricky. Um…try _hyalo_? H-Y-A-L-O.”

Santana had some trouble finding the word and eventually found it spelt backwards. She rolled her eyes. She loved puzzles. She should have expected that. “Got it, babe.”

Brittany blitzed through the rest of the cities. They had some trouble with Edinburgh because even though the official language was English, the word they were looking for was in Gaelic.

“Mr. Game Master, would you mind checking to see if everything’s right?” Brittany asked the man with a sweet smile.

Santana smirked when she saw him blush. Ten seconds later, he gave them a clue. Brittany ripped it open and Santana glanced at Asian Fusion, who seemed to be struggling. She didn’t want to take any chances.

“The finish line awaits you at Lefferts Historic House.” Brittany took a breath. “That’s less than a mile down Flatbush Avenue.”

“Go!” Santana shouted, immediately taking off.

Their bags were forgotten as they sprinted through the park. As they neared the Lefferts Historic House, they could hear the cheers and Santana’s heart started to beat more erratically.

_Holy crap. We’re going to win._

Brittany’s hand gripped hers tightly as the House came into view. There was the red carpet they’d been running for. Mercedes and Sam whooped the loudest for them as they ran past.

Santana jumped up the stairs and helped her girlfriend up, ever the gentlelady.

“Nine countries, eleven cities, seventy thousand miles!” Phil shouted over the applause. “Santana and Brittany, you are the winners of _The Amazing Race_!”

Before she could even respond, Santana had her arms full of her girlfriend. She held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. They were there because of her. Santana was overwhelmed with the need to tell her that right then. She cupped Brittany’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

“We’re here because of you, baby. You got us here,” she whispered.

“We got us here, San,” she replied, her blue eyes shining brighter than Santana had ever seen them.

“I love you,” she sobbed suddenly, the emotion totally getting the better of her.

Brittany giggled. “I love you too, Santana.”

They shared a quick kiss, knowing in the backs of their minds that they had filming obligations.

“Ladies, you have come from the bottom – twice – to cross the finish line first. What’s the first thing going through your mind?”

“That I couldn’t have done this with anyone else,” Santana said, breathing hard. Everything was happening the way she’d wanted it to. “And…And I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.”

“I’m so, so excited,” Brittany added. “And so, so proud of Santana. There were times where it didn’t feel like we would even get the chance to fun the final leg, but we did and now we’re here!”

She cheered loudly and Santana just smiled lovingly at her.

_It’s time. This is it._

“Britt?” she asked, her voice going quiet.

Brittany immediately focused on her, brow furrowed. “What is it?”

“Regardless of the outcome, I knew that running this race with you was going to be one of the greatest adventures of my life. It also just convinced me that I want more adventures with you for the rest of our lives.” She opened the back compartment of her fanny pack and pulled out something she’d been carrying with her for three months. The cheers of the other contestants had quietened and all eyes were on Brittany and Santana.

“Britt, you are my soulmate, my lover and my best friend. I want to be your race partner forever. So,” she got down on one knee and a collective gasp went around the group, “will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” Brittany shrieked, pulling Santana to her feet and into a steamy kiss.

Santana had to pull away because as much as she loved kissing Brittany, she wanted to see what the ring looked like on her finger. Suddenly nervous, Santana held her love’s left hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly. The cheers and applause around them became dull in Santana’s ears as she just took in the sight of her _fiancée._

She’d just won a million dollars after racing around the world, but seeing Brittany with the biggest smile on her face was worth everything.


End file.
